Insinuación Peligrosa
by Selene T. H
Summary: Antes de conocerte, conocí a otras; pero en realidad era mentira, nunca me conocieron. Antes de tenerte, tuve a otras; pero estaban vacías al igual que yo. Antes de necesitarte, necesite a otras; pero solo necesitaba sus cuerpos. Antes de ti; no existe nada antes de Ti.
1. Chapter 1

"_**Todo santo tiene un pasado, y todo pecador tiene un futuro"**_

—_**Oscar Wilde—**_

Capítulo I: Insinuación Peligrosa

**.**

**.**

**.**

En un lujoso restaurant francés, un lugar exclusivo para los clientes más importantes se encontraban tres personas degustando los mas exquisitos platillos. Eran dos caballeros y una dama. Ambos caballeros eran muy similares en sus rasgos pero no en sus miradas.

—**Me parece muy extraño de tu parte que aceptaras verme**—dijo unos de los hombres, vestía un fino traje de Dolce &amp; Gabana con zapatos pulcramente lustrados. —**Pensé que me mandarías al carajo sin ninguna explicación.**

—**Vale la pena…**—Dijo el otro hombre, vestía un elegante traje de Armani en color negro—**escuchar que tiene que decir mi pequeño hermano…**

Las palabras flotaron en el aire, el sarcasmo y el odio podía palparse, un mesero interrumpe la atmosfera trayendo una botella de vino tinto.

—**Tengo un problema y necesito de tu ayuda**—soltó de pronto el menor, sus ojos ambarinos centellaron con vivos nervios.

—**Supongo que necesitas dinero…**—espeto el mayor, con su mano izquierda desenredo un mechón de cabello plateado que caía en su frente— **siempre fuiste malo con los negocios, pero Touga te lo dejo todo a ti.**

—**La compañía está a punto de irse a la quiebra, Onigumo nos traicionó**—dijo el ambarino en un susurro.

—**Le dije a Touga que Onigumo era una mala persona, no me quiso escuchar, el padre como el hijo son escoria.** —dictamino el mayor.

—**Sesshomaru, ayúdame a salvar la compañía y te daré la parte que te corresponde**—Dijo el menor.

Sesshomaru escucho la súplica de su hermano, el que siempre le había arrebatado todo, incluyendo el amor de Kikyo. Vio de reojos a la mujer junto a su hermano, Kagome.

Kagome era prima de su ex-esposa Kikyo, la había conocido hacía mucho tiempo atrás, lo que mejor sabia de ella es que era lo más valioso que tenía su hermano, el corazón de su hermano estaba dividido entre esas dos mujeres pero había algo con Kagome, Kagome era solamente de Inuyasha.

— **¿Quieres que salve la compañía del hombre que me desheredo?**—preguntó retóricamente.

—**Si no quieres hacerlo, ¿podrías prestarme el dinero?**

— **¿Cuánto necesitas Inuyasha?**

—**Ciento veinte millones de yenes**—soltó. La mujer a su lado lo vio con estupefacción.

Sesshomaru sonrió ideando su plan, él quería venganza de su medio hermano, por arrebatarle a su padre, su vida, su imperio y su esposa: Kikyo.

—**Inuyasha…**—tomo un sorbo de su copa de vino tinto—**te ayudare a salvar la compañía y te prestare el dinero, a cambio… me dejaras tener una noche con tu esposa.**

Inuyasha y Kagome se quedaron helados, aquella peligrosa propuesta aun zumbaba en sus oídos.

— **¡¿Qué demonios Sesshomaru?!**—Renegó el ambarino— **¿Por qué quieres a Kagome?**

—**Solo quiero una noche con ella, es un trato justo…**—se levantó de la mesa en toda su estatura, la coleta de cabello plateado centello con la luz artificial—**Tiene tres días para pensarlo, yo invito la cena.**

—**Espera Sesshomaru…**—era la primera vez que oía la voz de Kagome en toda la cena— **¿Por qué lo haces?**

Sesshomaru la vio, sus dulces ojos azules, su tez blanca y mejías sonrosadas, lucían un poco infantiles; pero el escote del vestido y las curvas en su cuerpo decían todo lo contrario. Muy diferente a la despampanante Kikyo.

— **¿Por qué no hacerlo?**—Respondió. Ella se veía tan inocente, le llevaba alrededor de siete años, eso recordaba y al parecer su recuerdo no cambiaba mucho de la mujer que tenía enfrente. —**Los veré en tres días.**

Un mesero entro al lugar y susurro algo al oído de Sesshomaru. Un hombre bajo que vestía de traje y enorme ojos saltones se acercó a él también.

—**Amo, su helicóptero aguarda**—dijo el hombrecillo.

—**Andando Jaken**—dijo el peli plata mayor saliendo de ese lujoso reservado.

—**Inuyasha, ¿Qué haremos ahora?**

—**No lo sé Kagome, no lo sé.**

—**Amo Sesshomaru, ¿Por qué la esposa de Inuyasha?**—pregunto Jaken—**Hay mujeres más hermosa.**

—**Si Jaken, hay mujeres más hermosas, pero ella es de Inuyasha y yo la quiero a ella.**

— **¿Quiere vengarse de Inuyasha por todo? ¿Por la señora Kikyo?**

—**Hace mucho que deje de querer a esa mujer, pero quiero que Inuyasha pague caro la humillación.**

—**Amo… no sería más fácil dejarlos en la ruina.** —pregunto el viejo hombre.

—**Eso sería Jaken, demasiado fácil…**—dijo Sesshomaru ladeando una cínica sonrisa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo de mi nuevo proyecto… este será un poquito corto… no se acostumbren mucho… espero con ansias sus comentarios. En los próximos capítulos iré revelando muchas cosas sobre el pasado de cada personaje y como las cosas llegaron hasta ese punto.

_**Se despide,**_

_**Selene Taisho Higurashi.**_


	2. La peor decisión

_**"Era el mejor de los tiempos, era el peor de los tiempos, era la edad de la sabiduría, era la edad de la insensatez, era la época de la creencia, era la época de la incredulidad, era la estación de la luz, era la estación de la oscuridad, era la primavera de la esperanza, era el invierno de la desesperación…"**_

—_**Historia de dos ciudades,**__** Charles Dickens—**_

Capitulo II: La peor decisión

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**Yo lo haría…**—murmuro apenas la azabache—**si tú me lo pides.**

Estaban sentados en el sofá, la azabache descansaba su cabeza en el regazo de su marido.

—**No te haría eso Kagome**—El ambarino tenía una lucha interna, sabía que su hermano lo estaba poniendo contra la espada y la pared, por Kikyo—**no podría.**

—**Iremos a la quiebra y tu hermano es lo suficientemente rico como para prestarnos el dinero**—concedió ella—**creo que si hablamos con él entenderá.**

—**Sesshomaru es un obtuso, no le harás cambiar de opinión.**

—**Podemos hacerle entrar en razón.**

— **¡Razón!**—grito Inuyasha— **¡Ese maldito no entiende razones!**

Kagome lo vio asombrada, ¿Por qué se enojaba tanto?, desde que habían venido del restaurante Inuyasha tenía los nervios en vivo.

— **¿Qué sucede contigo?—**pregunto ella—**No hablamos de aceptar su indecorosa proposición, hablamos de pedir el dinero prestado.**

— **¡Ya lo sé!**—vocifero—**Los bancos nos cerraron las puertas y todo el mundo sabe que la compañía se ira a la quiebra.**

—**Inuyasha, ¿Sabes porque me quiere a mí?**—pregunto la azabache.

Él lo sabía, la quería por venganza, por culpa de Kikyo, esa mujer que lo encantaba hasta la médula y que nunca pudo dejar de amar a pesar de tener a Kagome con él

—**No lo sé Kagome**—mintió. Y ella descubrió que le ocultaba algo.

Nombre: Kagome Izumi Higurashi Omura.

Edad: 28 años

Estado Civil: Casada

Grupo Sanguíneo: AB+

Cumpleaños: 29 de agosto

Padre: Kyosuke Higurashi (Fallecido)

Madre: Naomi Higurashi Omura (54 años)

Ocupación: Responsable de RRHH Shikon &amp; Co.

Liquidez Actual: $ 59,268.98

—**Hm, esa chica no deja de sorprenderme—**dijo el ambarino mayor tomando el reporte en sus manos.

—**No tiene hijos ni está embarazada**—dijo Jaken leyendo el informe—**Tiene tres años de casada, lo mismo que tiene usted de divorciado Amo.**

— **¿Algo más Jaken?—**pregunto el ambarino.

—**Ayuda a varias beneficencias, ama a los animales, está en contra del aborto y todas las tardes va a la biblioteca pública y regresa en la noche.**

— **¿Le gustan los libros?**

—**Literatura clásica, es rara la contemporánea que lee**—contesto el viejo Jaken.

— **¿Has preparado todo lo que te ordene?**—pregunto de soslayo viendo la foto y el expediente de la azabache—**La cena será hoy.**

—**El jet, la mansión y los permisos están listo para esta noche**—dio un pequeño suspiro— **¿París, señor?**

—**París, Jaken. —**afirmo.

—**Ella es todo lo opuesto a usted, amo.**

— **¿Supones que corro peligro de enamorarme?**

—**Señor, corre el riesgo de enamorarse más que nunca.**

—**No digas tonterías Jaken. Nunca me he enamorado.**

—**Nunca ha tenido tanta pureza a su lado. **—murmuro Jaken a su amo.

El ambarino peli plateado salió de la habitación, había una cena que no se quería perder.

Aquel restaurant francés le parecía más grande que la última vez, veía todas las oportunidades para correr en cualquier momento, aunque Inuyasha le había dicho que rechazarían la propuesta, Sesshomaru era en realidad el último recurso que tenían y ella amaba más a su esposo para dejarlo caer en ese abismo de la banca rota, tenía miedo de Sesshomaru Taisho, pero el mismo era todo un misterio. Había un misterio entorno a ambos hermanos, ella sabía que Inuyasha le ocultaba algo y ese algo tenía que esta relacionado con Sesshomaru.

—**Prueba un poco el vino**—dijo Sesshomaru—**Es champagne dulce.**

La azabache probo el espumoso vino, Inuyasha veía receloso el comportamiento de su medio hermano. Él había dicho claramente que rechazaba la propuesta pero Sesshomaru que era más astuto veía la determinación en los ojos de la azabache. Ella misma decidía entrar a la boca del lobo.

—**Muchas gracias, señor Taisho**—respondió ella—**el vino es de mi gusto.**

—**Sabía que le gustaría, señora Taisho**—saboreo su apellido en ella. Kagome e Inuyasha entendieron su sarcasmo.

—**Ya debemos irnos**—dijo Inuyasha—**Gracias por la cena y el tiempo, Sesshomaru.**

— **¿Rechazaras la oferta? Solo será una noche…—**dijo viendo a su hermano—**una única noche.**

—**Que garantía tengo de que todo seguirá igual**

—**Nada será igual, porque tu no iras a la quiebra y yo no cobrare esa parte que me corresponde.**

— **¿Qué quieres decir?**

—**No necesito tu dinero, pero tu necesitas el mío y también mi ayuda**—dijo el ambarino mayor—**no tienes nada que perder.**

—**Está bien**—concedió Inuyasha, tanto Kagome como Sesshomaru vieron sorprendidos a Inuyasha, uno más que otro —**llévate a Kagome contigo.**

—**Firma el contrato entonces… hermano**—Jaken entro llevando unos papeles con él.

Kagome estaba en shock, ella iba a hablar con Sesshomaru, convencerlo. No iba a acostarse con él, ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de Inuyasha? La estaba vendiendo y sin su consentimiento.

—**Es hora de irse señora Taisho, Jaken la llevara a su vehículo**—dijo el mayor, Kagome siguió a Jaken como una condenada y vio a su esposo directo a los ojos rogándole que la sacara de ese apuro. El peli plata menor aparto la vista.

—**No esperaba que me cediera a tu esposa tan fácilmente**—el mayor empezó— **¿Te sientes culpable por lo de Kikyo?**

—**Cumple tu parte del trato maldito…**—amenazo el menor—**y devuélveme a Kagome mañana.**

— **¿Acaso no leíste el contrato?—**pregunto con sorna—**ella estará conmigo quince días y el último día será mía.**

— **¿¡Que!?—**Grito el peli plata menor—**eres un maldito estafador…**

—**Ya firmaste y yo voy a cumplir mi parte de no tocarla hasta el último día**—espeto el mayor

Inuyasha corrió hacia el heli-puerto, pero era muy tarde este ya se estaba alejando con su esposa, condenada por su misma avaricia.

— **¡Kagomeeeee!**—grito a la nada. Corrió nuevamente donde estaba su hermano—**Quieres venganza, nunca tendrás a Kagome como yo tengo a Kikyo.**

—**Esa mujer nunca me importó, pero se atrevió a jugar con mi reputación**—tomo al menor por las solapas del saco—**Pagaras por ello, bastardo.**

—**Ni de coña**—gruño el menor soltándose de su agarre—**recuperare a Kagome.**

—**Tu que te atreves a llevártela, y yo me encargare de que sepa toda la verdad**—Sesshomaru se encamino a la salida—**La existencia de Rin y de esos veinte millones que pides de más.**

— **¿C-como lo sabes?—**pregunto asombrado.

—**A diferencia de ti, yo si se negociar y se dónde invertir.**

—**Siempre te creíste perfecto, siempre te consideraste superior**—advirtió el menor—**por eso siempre estuviste solo.**

Sesshomaru siguió caminando, Inuyasha tenía un poco de razón, pero no por eso iba a desistir en su plan, Kagome era la pieza principal en su juego de ajedrez.

—**Disculpe…**—estaban llegando al aeropuerto. **— ¿Dónde vamos exactamente?**

Jaken vio de reojos a la mujer, era tan ingenua para la edad que tenía. Dio un largo suspiro.

"Pobre mujer, que pena siento por ella"

—**Oiga, señor. Le estoy hablando**—dijo enojada la azabache—**Ya estamos aterrizando.**

—**Sígame señora, vamos a París**—Dijo el viejo Jaken.

— **¿París?, no es solo una noche…**—estaba atemorizada, ¡ese tipo la estaba secuestrando!

—**Tengo aquí una copia del contrato, por favor podría abordar…**

"Sinceramente, es una ingenua mujer que vive engañada por su estúpido esposo"—pensó Jaken

Kagome leyó rápidamente las dos hojas del contrato, era un chiste o que, iba a estar dos semanas con el Taisho mayor y el último dio iban a dormir juntos. ¿Por qué Inuyasha accedió? ¿Por qué le ocultaba cosas? Nunca supo la razón exacta de su pelea, pero eso le sabía a una mujer, su intuición femenina no fallaba.

—**Señor…**

—**Jaken**—completo el anciano—**Soy Rai Jaken.**

—**Señor Jaken, sabe usted el motivo de que ambos hermanos se hayan distanciado…**

"Esta mujer está tocando hondo en la herida"

— **¿Señor Jaken? ¿Lo sabe?**

—**Esas preguntas debería hacérselas a Sesshomaru-sama.**

—**Tengo el presentimiento que l señor Taisho no querrá contarme.**

—**No me es permitido divulgar su vida privada, aun si usted es la esposa de su medio-hermano.**

— **¿Medio-hermano?—**repitió sorprendida—**siempre pensé que…**

—**Físicamente son muy similares, después de eso no hay nada más que confirme que son hermanos, excepto el apellido.**

—**El señor Taisho es un hombre exitoso, de gran atractivo; ¿Por qué él no se volvió a casar? Oí de Inuyasha que era divorciado.**

—**Su matrimonio fue una condición impuesta por su padre para heredar la compañía, él fue quien eligió a su esposa. Al final el señor Taisho murió dejándolo por fuera y todo se lo dejo a Inuyasha.**

— **¿Por qué esa decisión si hizo todo lo que él quiso?**

—**Dijo: No eres apto para esto. El poder corrompe y tú que nunca has experimentado sentimientos fuertes y no sientes los lazos de una familia te convertirás en un déspota. **

— **¡Que cruel!**—murmuro la azabache.

—**Así son las cosas señora, eso fue el inicio de su riña.**

—**Es una mujer… cierto**—Jaken sudaba frio y no podía ver a la azabache a la cara—**la razón de su riña es por esa mujer: Kikyo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Holis, yo aquí reportándome, he tenido una clases muy duras últimamente y lo que más desearía es que los profesores no se sepan mi nombre… o mi apellido U.U

En fin, he sido asediada con preguntas de la clase por cada profesor que sabe mi nombre (Horriblemente traumatizada), y con mucho trabajo extra, últimamente he tenido que estudiar el doble para responder a cada pregunta que me hacen, incluso leer las clases que aún no recibimos y mis pobres historias… las he tenido abandonadas, pero no olvidadas…

Ahora a contestar Reviews:

**Natsumi No Chiharu**: Gracias por tu comentario, me alaga saber que sigues muy de cerca mis historias, he aquí una nueva historia que espero te llegue a gustar tanto como las anteriores.

**Sora Crosszeria****:** Bueno aquí tienes la continuación, nos leemos luego.

**Faby Sama****:** No hay de que, esta pareja también es una de mis favoritas y debo confesar que aun no he visto esa peli, aunque tienen cierta similitud, difieren mucho, vere la peli hasta que termine esta historia. Me base en la canción de Romeo Santos, de ahí salio una parte.

**lauratona****:** Siento no actualizar antes, gracias por leer a esta escritora tan desesperante!

**: **Hare que no te arrepientas de leer esta historia, yo también me emocione mucho cuando la empecé!

**Sofy3****:** Puedes llamarme así, me siento muy contenta, y aunque estoy trabajando y estudiando (Llevo cuarto año de la uni y tengo 20) estoy algo vieja… pero no dejare mis historias inconclusas.

**Kagome de Taisho****:** wow ¡Que chica tan entusiasta! ¿Eres pitonisa o que? Aunque ese no es el orden de los sucesos, al final nuestra kag tendrá muchos problemas por su indecisión, pero te recuerdo que sessho no es una blanca paloma y tampoco eunuco.

**Fernanda:** Uhm es una historia bastante corta, a lo mas tendrá seis capítulos, me alegra que te guste, nos leemos luego.

Y para todos aquellos que leyeron pero no comentaron, muchas gracias por leer

¡Disfruten el capítulo!

_**Se despide,**_

_**Selene T. H**_


	3. Sentimientos Inverosímiles

"_**Sobre eso no hay duda: es sincero con ella, porque le cuenta cosas feas, cosas sucias, cosas terribles, como si supiera que el amor de ella es capaz de aceptar ese lado negro de su ser, esa zona del diablo que nunca muestra a nadie totalmente."**_

— _**Mario Benedetti—**_

Capitulo III: Sentimientos Inverosímiles

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tres días. Tres malditos días llevaba encerrada en esa mansión parisense, no había visto la cara del ambarino mayor desde la cena en que su esposo la vendió. Su habitación era espaciosa y el closet estaba lleno de bonitos trajes, zapatos y ropa interior a su medida, Sesshomaru lo había preparado todo, dio un largo suspiro. Estaba apoyada en el muro del balcón en su habitación, afortunadamente ofrecía una espléndida vista del atardecer, el señor Jaken no quiso responder a su afirmación y salió corriendo. Típico de los hombres, intentan correr cuando se sienten acorralados, tal vez ese encierro sería más fácil si el señor Taisho le permitiera su móvil o el acceso al mundo exterior, ¡pero no! Estaba peor que las princesas de los cuentos encerrada en una torre con la bruja malvada. Oye un golpeteo en su puerta y se asombra de ver ahí al ambarino.

"Sesshomaru Bastardo" pensaba un ambarino mientras condujo su vehículo con rumbo incierto, en los últimos tres días había vista noticias favorables acerca de la compañía, o sea que Sesshomaru estaba haciendo muy bien su trabajo, ve que hay un semáforo y se detiene.

"Aun así no deja de ser un bastardo descarado, usando a Kagome…" el sonido del claxon de los otros vehículos lo hacen avanzar, dobla a la izquierda y ve un rotulo que le dice que está saliendo de los límites de la ciudad, sigue avanzando unos minutos más hasta que entra por los portones de una moderna casa en la afueras de Tokio, al final del camino una hermosa mujer lo espera, junto a la mujer hay una niña de unos tres años.

— **¡Papá! ¡Papá!**—grita la niña al verlo bajar del auto.

—**Hola pequeña princesa, ¿te has portado bien?**

La niña asiente enérgicamente, sus ojitos ambarinos brillan cuando lo ve darle un beso a su mami.

—**Rin, deja a tu padre descansar. Ha estado trabajando muy duro.**

—**Si mamá**—ella baja de los brazos de su padre y corre hacia el jardín.

—**Ella está muy feliz de verte Inuyasha.**

—**Lo se Kikyo, lo sé.**

"¿! Que mierda fue eso ¡?" se preguntaba la azabache, el ambarino mayor llego, le entrego un traje de noche con unos zapatos y le dijo que en una hora llegarían a arreglarla, ¿para que se supone que hacia eso?, pero ahí estaba ella con ese maravilloso vestido verde olivo de cóctel, su cabello arreglado en una moña alta con algunos mechones cayendo, su rostro pulcramente maquillado y una cartera de mano del mismo color del vestido, lo único que le estorbaba era el escote del vestido, hacía que una parte de sus pechos quedase de fuera. "Lindo Kagome, enseñando la mercancía" le dijo al espejo donde veía claramente sus pechos.

—**Si sigue contemplándose en el espejo llegaremos tarde**—el ambarino la estaba observando desde hace un tiempo.

— **¡Señor Sesshomaru! No me asuste así, ¿Dónde se supone que vamos?**

—**Pronto lo sabrá, señora Taisho**—odiaba que él le dijese así, sentía que se burlaba de ella—**hace falta algo en usted.**

Jaken entro por la puerta y traía consigo una alargada caja de terciopelo, Sesshomaru la tomo y la abrió, ella contuvo la respiración; ante sus ojos estaba un bonito y fino collar de perlas, estaba tan absorta y confundida que no espero que el ambarino tomara el collar y se lo colocara en el cuello.

—**Combina con usted**—susurro en su oído, su aliento cálido hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo dejándole la piel de gallina. Él se reía por lo bajo al ver las reacciones de ella.

—**Señor Taisho**—su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado—**no juegue así conmigo, soy una mujer casada.**

—**Iremos a la Ópera Garnier**—dijo el ambarino omitiendo su comentario—**un evento benéfico en el que necesito una bella acompañante.**

—**Señor Taisho, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me hace esto?**—dijo la azabache sintiéndose tonta.

—**No se cuestione señora Taisho y haga esto por su estúpido esposo.**

Kagome guardo silencio, después de todo era cierto, ella lo hacía todo por Inuyasha. Cuando conoció a Inuyasha se enamoró completamente de él, aunque al principio la había confundido con su prima Kikyo, quien había sido la novia anterior de él y luego su prima se casó con su hermano mayor provocando así la riña entre ambos hermanos. Esas eran sus conclusiones y Sesshomaru se encargaba de recordarle por quien lo hacía. ¿Qué había hecho Inuyasha al final para que su hermano lo odiara tanto?

El hermoso salón de la opera estaba poblado por personas de la más alta alcurnia. Sesshomaru hablaba con varios grupos de damas y caballeros quienes se acercaban a hablar de negocios.

—**La ópera parisense siempre ha sido motivo de distinción, ya sea en el pasado o el presente, solo los de más alta categoría vienen a estos eventos. **—estaba de vuelta junto a ella.

—**Estoy consciente de ello señor Taisho, conozco el juego de la sociedad burguesa.**

— **¿Y qué opina de ella señora Taisho?**

Él la paseaba elegantemente por el salón, exhibiéndola como suya. Estaba enterado de que Kagome era una chica de clase media con buena educación, eso no evitaba que ella fuese refinada y muy lista, pues era de ese tipo de personas que eran fieles a sus ideales.

—**Opino que este es un lugar de solo apariencias, ¿o me equivoco?**

Sesshomaru sonrió.

—**Ve a ese señor de corbatín que está bebiendo un whisky—**Kagome dirigió su vista hacia un extremo del salón. —**la dama a su lado es su esposa, platica alegremente con el otro caballero frente a él sin saber que es el amante de su esposa.**

—**Al parecer el señor Taisho ha estado haciendo algunas investigaciones.**

—**La información es poder, señora Kagome**—un camarero les ofreció champán, ambos tomaron una copa. —**Saber sobre otros me concede poder sobre ellos.**

— **¿Podría usted explicarme porque nadie se acerca a nosotros y es usted quien se les une?**

—**La vida privada no es tan privada en este mundo, solo algunas cosas**—él la llevo gentilmente hacia un circulo de caballeros. —**además, son ellos quienes tienen miedo.**

—**Señor Taisho**—saludo un elegante caballero—**Nos estábamos preguntando cuando vendría a presentarnos a su elegante acompañante.**

Unas miradas lascivas eran dirigidas a Kagome, quien en un intento de defenderse giro medio cuerpo hacia el torso de su acompañante. Sesshomaru noto lo incomoda que estaba la azabache rodeada por esos hombres.

—**Caballeros, la señora Taisho**—las miradas fueron cortadas de inmediato, el temor suplanto la lascivia.

—**Discúlpenos, señor Taisho**—el hombre inclino un poco el rostro—**No sabíamos que la elegante dama era su esposa.**

La azabache agrando su mirada. Era uno de esos momentos en los que se sentía desprotegida y de pronto el príncipe azul llegaba a rescatarla. Si ella hubiera estado con Inuyasha estaba totalmente segura que no habría entendido su lenguaje corporal y misteriosamente Sesshomaru la había entendido desde un principio.

—**Fue un error el no haberlo comunicado**—la azabache tomo la palabra—**pero decidimos hacer esto en privado para evitar a la prensa.**

— **¡Oh! Felicidades, esperamos tener pronto noticias de un nuevo miembro en su** **familia**—otro de los caballeros, el más alto de todos fue quien los felicito.

—**Agradecemos sus buenos deseos Señor Bankotsu.**

Kagome recordó ese nombre, Bankotsu Miller, un japonés-Británico que residía en parís y era dueño de una empresa de telecomunicaciones.

—**El señor Taisho había estado solo por mucho tiempo, y ahora se ha conseguido una hermosa mujer**—dio un sorbo a su bebida—**su tarjeta tendrá ahora un mejor uso.**

—**Señor Bankotsu, me alaga usted. Las mujeres no solo somos damas a las cuales lucir en estos eventos públicos y no todas somos unas despilfarradoras, pienso que tiene usted un mal conceptos de nosotras las mujeres.**

—**No se ofenda señora Taisho, eso hacen la mayoría.**

—**Acaso señor Bankotsu, deben pagar justos por pecadores—**Kagome tenía un aire muy sensual cuando discutía—**en mi opinión creo que el señor Bankotsu únicamente ha tenido malas experiencia con "la mayoría" de la mujeres.**

—**Lo que pasa es que al señor Bankotsu solo le gustan ese tipo de mujeres**—agrego el ambarino.

—**Una idealista**—dijo Bankotsu—**envidio su interesante suerte, señor Taisho.**

Los caballeros se retiraron, ya iba a empezar la función, Kagome se retiró un poco del ambarino y se encaminaron hacia el palco del Taisho.

—**Inuyasha, ¿Qué te molesta?** —Dijo la pelinegra de ojos marrón—**Te noto tenso.**

—**Maldito bastardo**—gruño, le había contado todo a Kikyo, incluso le enseñó el contrato—**si ella se entera de todo…**

Kikyo guardo silencio, oír a su amado hablar de Kagome le rompía el alma.

— **¿Qué si ella se entera de todo Inuyasha?**

— **¡¿Cómo que qué?! Si se entera ella va a dejarme…—**gritó.

— **¡¿Y que si te deja?! No estoy yo aquí para ti.**

Inuyasha comprendió su error, pero ahora que no tenía a Kagome cerca estaba entendiendo que la necesitaba a su lado. Era estúpido pensar que Kagome era quien amaba en realidad, cuando empezó su aventura con Kikyo fue porque su amor había terminado mal por causa de su hermano, pero se dejó cegar por el recuerdo y no noto a Kagome como era en realidad, lo sutil de su compañía, las batallas mentales en las que ella ganaba, su increíble habilidad para hacer cosas medio dormida y su empeño en las cosas que de verdad le importaban. Ella tenía el poder de hacer parecer fáciles las cosas difíciles.

—"_¿Acaso no leíste el contrato? Yo no le diré nada de tu vida privada—le había contestado su hermano—Pero si ella quiere saber sobre mi pasado, dependiendo de su persuasión le contare lo que necesite saber._

— _¡Bastardo! Sabes cómo es Kagome, sabes que intentara preguntar—contesto el menor._

—_Ese será tu problema, no el mío._

—_No te laves las manos, desde el principio este era tu plan._

—_No te creas importante, tú ataste tu soga al cuello cuando pediste el dinero para Rin y Kikyo._

—_No te atrevas a contarle nada._

—_Tu error fue venir hacia mí, hermano."_

Dio un largo suspiro y abrazo a la mujer junto a él que lloraba desconsolada. "¿Qué estás haciendo Kagome?"

Sesshomaru respiraba copiosamente, su cabeza descansaba sobre el hombro de la azabache.

—**S-se-señor Taisho…—**su temperatura estaba elevadísima—**por favor resista, ¿Dónde está su móvil? Debo llamar al señor Jaken.**

Sesshomaru intento ponerse de pie.

—**No… necesito… ayuda**—su garganta le ardía y estaba irritada.

— **¡Que no necesita ayuda! —**Dijo la azabache exaltada—**está ardiendo en fiebre y escúchese nada más, estos son síntomas de un posible resfriado o algo peor.**

Jaken entraba al palco rápidamente, ayudo a la azabache a llevar a su amo al auto, Kagome entro con el ambarino mientras Jaken conducía.

—**Señor Jaken, ¿Qué pasa con el señor Taisho?**—pregunto preocupada la azabache.

—**El amo Sesshomaru ha estado trabajando estos últimos tres días sin descanso alguno, durante todo el día y la noche, necesitaba venir a este evento benéfico para consolidar algunos negociaciones y así recuperar la liquidez de Shikon &amp; Co. También dijo que a usted le agradaría salir del encierro.**

Kagome vio al ambarino respirar un poco más tranquilo, su cabeza descansaba en su regazo y su temperatura seguía aumentando, de algo estaba segura. Sesshomaru era un hombre de palabra.

—**Señor Jaken, déjeme cuidar de él esta noche**—suplico la pelinegra.

—**Señora corre usted un grave riesgo al estar muy cerca de él**—dijo Jaken

—**No se preocupe tengo muy buenas defensas y soy muy sana**—Jaken sonrió paternalmente.

—**Señora, corre usted el riesgo de enamorarse de él**—sus ojos zafiros se perdieron en el vasto cielo estrellado.

—**Lo tendré en cuenta, pero soy una mujer casada.**

Mientras Jaken junto con otro sirviente subían al Taisho a su habitación, ella se acercó a su despacho y vio muchos papeles en él, papeles que ella reconocía de la compañía de su esposo, encendió la portátil del ambarino, era un delito hurgar en las cosas privadas de su cuñado, pero todo sea por la causa. Nunca espero encontrarse una carpeta con el nombre de Inuyasha, en ella aparecían los negocios de los últimos cinco años en que la empresa fue heredada a el menor de los Taisho, las relaciones con sus socios y una parte que decía "Vida privada" en ella aparecían fotos, videos y otras cosas que ella no entendía, todo con la misma mujer: Kikyo.

Llevo una mano a su boca, no quería seguir viendo o leyendo, era una tonta por no haber sospechado nunca que su esposo la engañaba con su prima desde antes de casados y que Sesshomaru lo supo todo el tiempo, ellos habían estado jugando con ella. Cerró la carpeta.

Abrió otra que llevaba su nombre, toda su vida estaba ahí, notas de la universidad, exámenes médicos y las pruebas fallidas de embarazo; reportes de sus encuentros con su amiga Sango o su mejor amigo Kouga, sus e-mail personales y otras cosas, le asombro ver la cantidad de fotos que tenían de ella. Ahí estaban sus gustos e intereses, ahora no le sorprendía que todo lo que compro para ella fuese de su talla.

—**No debería estar aquí señora**—la voz de Jaken le hizo dar un gritillo—**ni debería revisar las cosas personales del amo.**

—**Yo solo…**—no era su intensión, era la verdad—**solo quería ayudarlo.**

—**El amo está en su habitación, cualquier cosa que necesite solo avíseme.**

—**Muchas gracias, señor Jaken**—no era un hombre tan malo después de todo.

—**Yo solo cuido los intereses de Sesshomaru-sama.**

Él se retiró, apago la computadora y dirigió sus pasos hacia la habitación de Sesshomaru, si mañana estaba mejor le preguntaría algunas cosas, él lo sabía todo.

Despertó con los rayos del sol que se colaban por su ventana, lo último que recordaba era el dolor de cabeza que tenía durante la ópera, a Kagome preocupada por su salud y que Jaken llego a buscarlo. Ahora estaba en su habitación y al incorporarse un paño húmedo resbala de su frente, su mano está fuertemente sostenida por la delicada mano de Kagome quien cuido de él toda la noche.

—**Kagome…**—murmuro y cometió el error de llamarla solo por su nombre, sin embargo ella no se levantó pues estaba profundamente dormida.

Se soltó de su agarre, tomo a la azabache en brazos y la recostó en su cama, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, su despacho debía tener papeles por doquier y aún faltaba un poco de trabajo. Entro a la ducha, salió y Kagome seguía durmiendo, se vistió y la azabache seguía durmiendo. Resolvió que simplemente saldría de la habitación.

— **¿Sesshomaru-sama?**—Jaken lo veía salir de su recamara, cerrar suavemente la puerta y entrar al estudio.

Sesshomaru estaba en la puerta de su estudio privado y contemplaba su escritorio en orden, los papeles estaban ordenados y las carpetas y los archivos en su lugar.

—**Ella lo hizo señor, pasó muchas horas aquí.**

El ambarino reviso los papeles y se cercioró si los había revuelto o perdido.

—**Es muy eficiente. **—afirmó el peli-plata.

—**Es un desperdicio que su esposo no le de responsabilidades de acuerdo a su capacidad.**

—**Por eso siempre tiene tiempo para ir a la biblioteca**—se dijo el Taisho—**Jaken, cuando despierte hazla venir.**

—**Como usted diga amo**—el anciano se retiró.

Jaken, el más leal de los sirvientes de Sesshomaru, era en realidad su cuidador, lo quería como a un hijo, el hijo que nunca tuvo, la confianza que Sesshomaru había depositado en él lo hacia el único con el derecho de advertirle las cosas, y porque lo conocía bien le advertía.

Jaken sabía que ambos iban a terminar lastimados porque ella era todo lo que su amo buscaba en una mujer y su amo era todo lo que ella necesitaba de un hombre, como que el destino los había cruzado y ahora los unía otra vez.

"Solo espero que ambos se den cuenta a tiempo"—agrego el anciano al tiempo que iba a la cocina a darle instrucciones a Kaede.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TA—DA**

Hola hola… yo aquí tratando de conquistar al mundo!

Ya sé que soy como el cometa… no me culpen T.T los exámenes no me dejan vivir…

Pero aun así les robe tiempo y aquí estoy actualizando mi historia, aun sigo trabajando en las otras, lento pero seguro… aun no sé si voy a velocidad tortuga o velocidad caracol jajaja

Bueno bueno, es momento de ponerme seria muy pronto sabrán de mi…

SAYOUNARA


	4. Y eso era Amor

"_**Más que besarla, más que acostarnos juntos; más que ninguna otra cosa, ella me daba la mano, y eso era amor."**_

— _**Mario Benedetti—**_

Capitulo IV: Y Eso Era Amor…

.

.

.

El sonido de la seda rozando con el piso la despertó. Una mujer de edad avanzada entraba por la puerta con una bandeja de desayuno, llevaba un tradicional traje de mucama.

—**Discúlpeme si le he despertado**—se excusó la anciana.

—**Ya no importa**—Con sus ojos recorrió la habitación; colores tierra, sobrios y aburridos. Esa no era su habitación.

Se suponía que ella estaba cuidando al Taisho que estaba enfermo y se suponía que ella estaba durmiendo en una silla. ¡Qué vergüenza! Se había quedado dormida y Sesshomaru debió haberla acostado en su cama...

—**Es extraño**—dijo la anciana—**He servido al señor Taisho desde que era un niño y nunca ha dejado que una mujer duerma en su habitación. Ni siquiera compartió la cama con su esposa.**

— **¿Que ha dicho usted, señora...?**

—**Kaede. Soy el ama de llaves del señor Taisho. Donde sea que él va, Jaken y yo iremos.**

No le sorprendió tal devoción de parte de ella, esa misma devoción había visto en Jaken. Sesshomaru no era tan malo como para tener a dos personas que lo quisieran tanto.

—**En estos últimos momento su amo me ha sorprendido completamente, no es como me lo han descrito, no es quién yo esperaba.**

—**Sesshomaru-sama es muy duro y exigente cuando de trabajo se trata, pero confía plenamente en aquellos que no lo decepcionan, aunque eso nunca lo va a admitir, a pesar de su carácter él aprecia mucho la compañía de Jaken y la mía.**

—**Gracias señora Kaede**—dijo la azabache mientas se levantaba a desayunar.

—**Sesshomaru-sama le espera en su despacho, al parecer está muy sorprendido con su trabajo.**

La anciana se fue cerrando la puerta. Lo que había descubierto ayer, si era verdad o mentira lo iba a saber, Sesshomaru lo sabía todo, sabía que Kikyo lo engaña con su hermano, con su esposo. "Sí supiera que mi esposo me engaña y ama a otra... ¿Haría lo mismo que Sesshomaru? ¿Apartaría a Inuyasha de mi lado... o permitiría que eso pase con tal de permanecer a su lado? ¿Qué hago si es verdad? ¿Cómo ver a la persona que he amado...?" Rompió a llorar, lloraba porque no fuese verdad, después de todo no habría nada peor... ¿o sí?

Estaba frente a la puerta del despacho, su sorpresa fue encontrar al Taisho tecleando rápidamente en su portátil. Tocó suavemente la puerta.

—**Me mando a llamar, señor Taisho**—él despego su vista un segundo de la pantalla.

—**Adelante, señora Taisho**—empezaba a detestar su sarcasmo.

— **¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?—**preguntó ella.

—**Hizo un estupendo trabajo, a pesar de no contar con orientación previa.** —Le comunicó el ambarino.

—**Fue un poco difícil y me tomo más del tiempo esperado, pero todo sea por ayudar.**

— **¿Lo hace usted por mi o por su estúpido esposo?**

Iba a responder que lo hacía por Inuyasha, las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, ¿De verdad lo hizo por Inuyasha? Cuando supo la razón de su enfermedad ¿No fue eso lo que la motivo a querer ayudarlo?

— **¿Y bien...?—**Sesshomaru la inspeccionaba con ojo crítico.

—**Digamos que fue un acto de bondad hacía usted que estaba muy enfermo por tanto trabajo.**

—**En resumen: Lo hizo por mí**—sentenció el ambarino.

—**Que estaba enfermo**—agregó la azabache— **Es usted un adicto al trabajo.**

Él sonrió, después de todo era verdad. Estaba enfermó, la había estudiado tanto, tenía tantas fotos de ella en su portátil, de cierto modo era su más grande capricho. Ella era un capricho. Eso pensaba él.

— **¿Podría hacerme el favor de trabajar conmigo? Después de su desempeño sería un desperdicio no tomar en cuenta su talento.**

Ella asistió, el Taisho le entregó algunos documentos y le explicó lo que tenía que hacer: Presupuestos, rendimiento laboral de los últimos cinco años, recorte de personal y otras cosas.

—**Ayer... yo revisé unas carpetas en tu ordenador**—Sesshomaru le prestó toda su atención—**Vi... una carpeta con el nombre de Inuyasha...**

Agrado un poco sus ojos, Suspiro. Kagome era mujer después de todo, y una mujer con media información sacando conclusiones... ella debió haberse desquiciado un poco.

— **¿Sabe usted, señora Taisho que es un delito revisar las cosas privadas de una persona?**

—**S-sí... lo sé pero...—**ella titubeo en decirlo— **yo quiero saber... quiero la verdad.**

Sus ojos se encontraron, él no podía decir nada acerca de la vida privada de su hermano, además en esos archivos no figuraba la existencia de Rin.

—**Desea saber la verdad...—**repitió— **antes de esa pregunta están otras... cuando tenga usted la pregunta correcta le diré lo que desea saber.**

Sesshomaru se levantó y tomo rumbo a la puerta.

—**Tenga todo listo para cuando regrese.**

Su enojo era palpable, ¿Cómo era posible que ese tipo le dijera esas cosas? Ella que se había apiadado de él viéndolo enfermo, así le pagaba.

"Estúpido Taisho"—pensó enojada tecleando rápidamente—"Ojala que tu lindo cabello plateado se te caiga todito y quedes calvo"

—**Hay un aura muy oscura en este lugar…** —Jaken entraba al despacho con unos folders.

—**Buen día señor Jaken**—el viejo se sintió mortificado—**Supongo que trae más trabajo.**

No era la típica sonrisa en la cara de la azabache, algo ocultaba, su sonrisa daba miedo.

—**Escuche de mi amo que reviso sus documentos privados.**

—**Solo quiero saber la verdad**—repitió para convencerse.

—**Hablar de Inuyasha también significa hablar de la señora Kikyo, el amo evita hablar de esa mujer**—vio el asombro en ojos de la azabache—**es una vergüenza para esta casa, sea consiente del dolor del amo.**

—**Lo seré.** —afirmo.

Pasadas las diez de la noche la azabache salió del despacho, una triste melodía salía del piano de cola en la sala de música, Kagome supo identificarla, Nocturnos de Chopin. La primera vez que visito la mansión Taisho, una habitación en especial le llamo la atención, una amplia habitación donde figuraba un bello pianoforte, las teclas se veían gastadas por el uso, pero estaban limpias y conservadas, habían unas marcas más largas que otras, como si a medida que fue creciendo, las marcas en las teclas también, esa persona había crecido tocando ese piano.

Las lágrimas la asaltaron en la puerta de esa habitación, sabía muy poco de ese frio hombre, al que la desdicha lo había dejado solo. Su matrimonio fue una farsa, le fue quitado aquello a lo que tenía derecho, fue excluido de su propia familia y su hermano lo hundió en la vergüenza. Inuyasha lo había tenido todo en bandeja de plata, Sesshomaru en cambio no.

— **¿Qué haces aquí?**—Sesshomaru la veía desde arriba con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

— **¡Señor Taisho!**—enjugo rápidamente sus lágrimas—**ya he terminado con el trabajo.**

—**Se ve usted desastrosa sentada en el piso, señora Taisho**—ahora no le molesto tanto ser llamada así.

—**No sabía que tocaba tan bien el piano**—se levantó siendo ayudada por el ambarino.

—**Hay muchas cosas que no sabe de mi**—respondió entrando a la sala.

—**Chopin…**

—**Mi madre fue un prodigio del piano, herede su talento**—había cierta melancolía en su voz.

— **¿Qué paso con ella?**

—**Se suicidó.**

No fue la palabra, fue el vacío en sus ojos al verla, lo que más la impacto. Como si siendo niño tuvo que soportar muchas cosas que no debió haber visto.

—**Mi madre se casó en un matrimonio arreglado con mi padre, mi padre le fue infiel todo el tiempo con la madre de Inuyasha, ella siempre tocaba el piano conmigo, me sentaba en su regazo y tocaba las Variaciones Goldberg de Bach, a Debussy, Chopin y otros intérpretes. Ella tenía una melodía para cada emoción.**

—**Sesshomaru…—**susurro quedamente. Él no la escucho.

—**Tenía ocho años cuando ella se suicidó, en ese mismo tiempo Inuyasha vino a esta casa con tres años de edad, su madre había fallecido recientemente, y mi madre lo supo todo el tiempo. Mi madre no soporto tanta tristeza y se quito la vida.**

Ver al frio señor Taisho hablar de su pasado, le oprimía el corazón, pero ella amaba a Inuyasha mas nunca se había preguntado por qué lo amaba.

—**Quédese quieta señora Taisho**—el ambarino se acercó a ella y la abrazo fuerte y protectoramente. No sabía que tan necesitado de afecto estaba ese hombre, ni cuan profunda era la oscuridad en su corazón.

Ella también lo abrazo, y se aferró a su pecho, lagrimas tontas caían por sus mejillas.

—**Pregunte lo que quiera**—susurro

— **¿Es verdad todo lo que vi?—**dijo ella— **¿Es verdad que me ha engañado todo este tiempo?**

—**Jaken fue quien recopiló toda la información, confió en Jaken**—dio un largo suspiro—**puedes preguntarle tus dudas.**

—**Señor Taisho…**—sus ojos se toparon con los ambarinos—** ¡Gracias¡**

—**Así que el amo le permitió preguntar todo lo que quiera**—dio un sorbo a su taza de té—**Si es el amo quien lo ordena no tengo porque objetar.**

—**Gracias señor Jaken**—la chica también bebió de su te.

—**Para empezar ya sabe algunas cosas respecto a la familia Taisho, entre ellas el origen de Inuyasha**—Ella asintió—**La madre de Inuyasha era una mujer de clase media quien cautivo el corazón del señor Taisho, padre del amo Sesshomaru. Sus amoríos empezaron antes de que se casara con Irasue-sama, la compañía y muchas otras cosas pertenecieron a la familia de Irasue-sama, por eso el amo lo ve como su derecho de nacimiento.**

— **¿Qué hay de mi prima, Kikyo?**

—**Esa mujer ya conocía a Inuyasha, pero el señor Taisho no quería que ella se casara con él, la veía demasiado astuta y pensaba que lastimaría o robaría a su amado hijo.** —Dio otro suspiro— **por eso le ofreció casarse con el amo y ella acepto. Ahí descubrió sus verdaderas intenciones, no espero que se convertiría en la amante de Inuyasha, culo al amo por eso y le quito la herencia.**

— **¡¿Qué?!—**Grito la azabache**— ¿Por qué culpa al señor Taisho de eso?**

—**Que molesta y gritona**—tenía las manos en los oídos—**Lo culpa por no cuidar de su esposa.**

—**No tiene derecho a quitarle algo que es suyo.**

—**Si lo tiene, es su tutor legal y también su padre, el amo estaba enterado del amorío de la señora Kikyo con Inuyasha, pero ara guardar las apariencias dejo que ella hiciera lo que quería, incluso serle infiel con su medio hermano.**

Kagome vio que Jaken estaba sudando frio, como si había algo que no quería contar o temía la reacción de ella.

—**El año…**—hubo un extraño silencio— **el año en que Inuyasha se casó con usted también fue el año en que el amo se divorció.**

— **¿Por qué?**

—**Bueno… las infidelidades de la señora Kikyo llegaron a un extremo, ella quedo embarazada de su esposo…—**los ojos de Kagome se agrandaron y aguaron—**lo peor fue que intento convencer al amo de que la niña era suya, el amo es más astuto y sabia la verdad, el resto ya es historia.**

—…—su flequillo tapaba su rostro, Jaken veía sus lágrimas caer. **— ¿Cuánto antes de mi boda fue eso?**

—**Ocho meses antes de la boda… la niña ya tiene como tres años.**

—**Puede retirase señor Jaken**—el viejo se levantó de la silla y cerro la puerta tras de si, tal vez había hablado demasiado.

Las lágrimas caían de sus mejías, recostada en su cama oyendo el murmullo del viento y el tic-tac del reloj le parecía que la habitación era más grande y más oscura. Los recuerdos de frases en el aire que ahora cobraban sentido.

— _¿Inuyasha… no crees que ya es tiempo de escuchar pasos pequeños en esta casa?_

—_Kagome, tanto tu como yo estamos trabajando y tu amas tu trabajo._

—_Me gusta, pero también me gustaría tener un hijo._

—_La compañía está en nuestro mejor momento, no es tiempo de hijos; además aun somos jóvenes._

—_Está bien… lo tendremos después._

Golpeo duramente su almohada, la rabia hizo que declinara el ofrecimiento de Sesshomaru para ir a cenar, simplemente había vivido una mentira y basura de vida una vida de ensueño que solo era de ella porque su esposo ya tenía una hija y otra familia.

— **¡Que mierda de vida!**—grito zollipando.

—**Ya lleva tres días encerrada… solo deja que Kaede entre a dejarle su comida**—dijo suspirando.

—**Amo… tal vez me excedí**—dijo el derrotado Jaken.

—**Déjala, cuando se sienta lista nos buscara.**

—**Kaede dice que ni siquiera le presta atención cuando entra**. —Jaken vio a su amo en la mesa pensativo—**las mujeres son distintas amo, y son frágiles cuando están enamoradas.**

—**Ya se le pasara…**

Se levantó de la mesa luego de acabar su cena y sin desearlo se acercó a la habitación de ella, golpeo suavemente su puerta.

—**Kagome… ¿podrías abrir?**

La puerta se abrió suavemente revelando su sombra a contraluz en la oscura habitación, vio el bulto que se formaba en la cama. Kagome estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza con una manta en posición fetal.

—**Kagome…**

—**Vete… no quiero verte, no quiero ver a nadie…**

—**Déjate de tonterías, ya no eres una niña y el único culpable no sabe que ya estas enterada de todo.**

—**No sé qué hacer Sesshomaru**—la azabache corrió a arrojarse en sus brazos—**no sé qué hacer…**

La reacción de la azabache lo confundió, ahora la tenía pegada a él como si fuese un salvavidas.

—**Duerme conmigo…**

Abrió los ojos, ella le estaba pidiendo que durmiesen juntos.

—**No dormiré contigo, no por venganza.**

—**Fuiste tú quien propuso esto para empezar, dijiste que si no me tomabas en cualquier noche lo harías en la última.**

—**No dormiré contigo por eso.**

Ella lo abrazo fuertemente.

— **¡Duerme conmigo! **

Volvió a llorar fuertemente, se sentía la ´peor de las mujeres, la más tonta si antes no acepto la propuesta de Sesshomaru, ahora más que nunca lo haría.

—**Kagome…—**ella levanto la vista, sus ojos mostraron frialdad y tuvo miedo. — **hare lo que me pides.**

Ella se entregó como sacrificio al demonio, una pequeña sonrisa de resignación adorno su cara, después de todo ella misma se lo había pedido. Sesshomaru la llevo hasta la cama y se recostó junto a ella, luego de eso la abrazo.

—**Duerme**—le ordeno.

— **¿Eh?**

La aferro a su pecho con fuerza, sintió el aroma de sus cabellos y lo agitado de su respiración, el alud de sus sentimientos agitaba su corazón. No quería que estuviese con él con despecho, su plan original había cambiado completamente, tal vez no tomo en cuenta la personalidad de Kagome, ni las advertencias de Jaken. Todo lo estaba haciendo al revés.

—**Gracias Sesshomaru.**

Ella también lo abrazo, ella también se aferró. Ambos tenían los mismos enemigos y habían sido marcados y traicionados por la misma persona: Inuyasha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TA—DA**

Hola a todos, ¡aquí Selene reportándose! Me he tardado mucho y ya pronto estoy de vacaciones pero la razón de mi tardanza es la de siempre: universidad y trabajo.

Ya sé que van a pensar "Esta chica solo sabe dar excusas" U.U tienen razón… aunque estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo, nadie da crédito por eso… han de estar aburrid s esperando la continuación y se los agradezco, a mis fieles lectores y a mis lectores fantasma.

_**Se despide,**_

_**Selene Taisho H. **_


	5. El ocaso de una peligrosa invitación

"_**Siempre me vas a querer, yo represento para ti todos los pecados que nunca has tenido el coraje de cometer."**_

— _**Oscar Wilde—**_

Capítulo V: El ocaso de una peligrosa invitación.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesshomaru contempló a la joven junto a él, había dormido junto a ella tres noches atrás y desde entonces las cosas se habían vuelto extrañas, ella cambió para con él. Eran los únicos que se sentaban en el gran comedor, Jaken y Kaede los observaban de pie entrando y saliendo.

—Señor Taisho, el trabajo para la compañía está terminado, me estaba preguntando sí es posible que pueda salir de este encierro.

—¿Que quiere hacer, señora Taisho? ¿Que tiene en mente?

Kagome sonrió, al perecer el ambarino cambió desde la noche en que durmió en su cama, algo extraño desde su punto de vista porque el propósito por el que estaba ahí no fue consumado en el acto. Los días que faltaban eran contados, Inuyasha nunca la sacó a ningún lado, él no tenía tiempo para nada, siempre deseo visitar París y comprar algún souvenir.

—¿Hay alguna condición?

—Te acompañaré, Jaken tiene que ir con Kaede por la despensa.

La azabache sonrió.

—Preparese señor Taisho, iremos de compras.

Y a Sesshomaru no le agradó la idea.

—Increíble!—exclamó la chica—Este conjunto se verá perfecto en Sango.

Caminó a otra sección de la tienda, examinando todo el lugar, comprando mucha ropa, zapatos, carteras y bolsos.

—Este vestido es de mi talla!—se giró a ver a su acompañante—¿Que opina usted, señor Taisho?

Sesshomaru solo asintio, estaba harto de recorrer las calles parisienses cargando las compras, maldijo el momento en que hizo esa condición a la que ella lo orilló. Lo tenía todo planeado. Aunque Kagome no se había dado cuenta Sesshomaru vio a un paparazzi sacarles una foto juntos, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Las dependientas de la tienda revoloteaban alrededor del ambarino, coqueteando abiertamente con él, Kagome estaba un poco celosa, solo un poco. Y recordó que ella no era nadie importante para el ambarino.

Se sintió triste, y su sonrisa se borró de su rostro, Sesshomaru notó ese cambió de humor y supo que algo andaba mal.

—Madeimoselle, Madame Taisho necesita de su ayuda.

Sesshomaru vio con aires cómplices a Kagome, ella le siguió el juego con una nueva sonrisa. La azabache suponía que el ambarino quería quitarse de encima a las dependientas.

—Monsieur Taisho, este juego de zafiros se verá bien en mí? o es muy ostentoso?

Sesshomaru sonrió, las chicas de la tienda sonrieron tontamente, no pensaron que estaba casado. Incluso como los vieron entrar por separado no pensaron en esa posibilidad, el ambarino se separó para ir a dejar algunas bolsas al auto, por eso no entraron juntos.

—Combina con tus ojos, chérie.

A pesar de ser simple actuación, Kagome lo sintió real, muy en el fondo deseaba que lo fuese. El nombre de Inuyasha no se había escuchado desde hace tres días y el simple hecho de no ser mencionado evitaba dolorosos recuerdos. Ella estaba feliz.

Al dia siguiente convenció al Taisho de ir a ver una película a un cinema cercano, ella leyó la historia en un libro y cuando supo que harían la película se emocionó, Inuyasha le dijo que no podía ir a verla con ella porque estaba ocupado en el trabajo, ella pospuso la salida y al dia siguiente estaba cenando con Sesshomaru en el restaurant francés donde todo comenzó.

Inuyasha leía con la boca abierta la revista de Kikyo, en ella su esposa aparecía junto a su medio hermano con unas compras en las manos de ambos, caminando por una avenida parisiense. Kagome estaba sonriendo y Sesshomaru la veía con naturalidad.

"¿Que clase de mierda es esto?"

La foto estaba en primera plana y al abrir la revista encontró el artículo. 'Rey del Hielo se descongela?'. Sabía que las revistas de chismes se referían así a su hermano, porque aunque estuvo casado nunca lo aparento y cuando se divorció no causó tal revuelo como ahora. Además era una de las figuras más prominentes en el mundo de los negocios y por lo tanto la prensa estaba tras de él. Inuyasha continuó leyendo el artículo.

'Hace tan sólo unos días, Sesshomaru Taisho, el soltero más codiciado de París se presentó a un evento de beneficencia acompañado de una misteriosa y hermosa joven japonesa; quien al final resultó ser la señora Taisho. Este hecho fue confirmado por boca del propio señor Taisho...'

Inuyasha tenso su mandibula, su hermano estaba tratando de humillarlo y esto debía ser parte de su plan, pero porque Kagome se prestó a tal juego, su Kagome no haría tales cosas, no a él. Siguió leyendo un poco más.

'Unos días después la feliz pareja fue vista salir de una tienda con unas bolsas en la mano, ambos lucían radiantes y felices. Al siguiente día los vimos salir de un cinema de la mano, ¿Será que Sesshomaru Taisho tenga pronto un nuevo integrante en su familia? La joven pareja visitó una jugeteria y una tienda para niños, saliendo de estas con una que otra compra...'

La irritación de Inuyasha creció, ¿Será que Kagome estaba realmente embarazada? Según él se había cuidado, o es que Sesshomaru la obligó a hacer eso para fastidiarlo.

—Maldito Sesshomaru—gruño—vete al infierno!

Kikyo entró a la habitación con una bandeja de té y vio a Inuyasha furioso con la revista en la mano.

—Veo que ya leíste el artículo—afirmó, colocó la bandeja en una mesa y se sentó junto al peliplata.

—Ese maldito, está usando a Kagome...

Kikyo lo vio con tristeza, eso no era actuación, ella de verdad los veía felices a ambos. Sesshomaru mostraba sus sentimientos hasta donde su carácter se lo permitia, sentimientos que nunca tuvo por ella.

Cuando Kikyo se comprometió con Sesshomaru, esperaba mucho de Inuyasha, fue una medida desesperada a una situación desesperada, pero Inuyasha en lugar de pedirle que no lo hiciera le alentó a vivir una doble vida y como estaba muy enamorada no pudo decir que no. Si al menos Sesshomaru le hubiera mostrado sentimientos, ella iba a tratar de olvidarse de Inuyasha y amarlo. Sesshomaru lo sabía desde el principio, su plan con Inuyasha y su doble vida, incluso el origen de Rin, fue muy tonta al tratar de engañarlo porque se puso la soga al cuello.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer si no es tan falso como crees?—preguntó con maldad— Tal vez Kagome ya durmió con él y Sesshomaru ha accedido a complacerla.

— ¿Tú crees?

— ¿Crees que tu hermano irá por iniciativa propia de compras?— al ver la expresión del Inuyasha se convenció de ganar terreno.

—No, no lo creo.

— ¿Al cine? ¿A pasear? ¿Por un helado? Ese no es Sesshomaru, esas son cosas que le gustan a Kagome.

—No, no, no... Tienes razón... son cosas de Kagome, está haciendo con Sesshomaru lo que no hace conmigo.

Inuyasha se sentía vacío. ¿Que está pasando por la mente de Kagome? Se habrá enterado de la verdad.

—Kagome regresará dentro de dos días, sabré la verdad una vez que llegue.

Kikyo se molestó por las palabras de Inuyasha.

— ¡Tienes que decidir ahora Inuyasha! ¿Con cuál de las dos quieres estar? Te he entregado mis mejores años. ¡Decide!

— ¡No le entregaré mi Kagome a ese tipo! ¡Kagome nunca se irá de mi lado! ¡Nunca!

—Inu... yasha...

La pelinegra se desplomó en el sofá, las esperanzas y sentimientos que tenía se quebraron en su interior, el Inuyasha que siempre había querido no la amaba.

— ¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¿Porque tantos gritos?

Rin se salió de la cama al escuchar a sus padres discutir. Estaba alarmada, por primera vez su padre se quedaba mucho tiempo en casa, vio a su madre enjugarse las lágrimas y tratar de sonreírle, su sonrisa parecía un mal gesto.

—Tranquila, papá y yo sólo hablamos en voz alta. Di buenas noches a papá otra vez Rin.

—Buenas noches papi.

La infante saludo a su padre y se fue del brazo de su madre. Inuyasha las vio salir, su decisión está tomada.

—... Y luego apareció ese tipo tratando de tomarme una foto, yo le dije 'tenga más cuidado' porque pensé que se trataba de un pobre hombre a punto de caerse, pero resultó ser un paparazzi.

El lugar estaba lleno por las risas de Kagome, era la penúltima noche en París, el tiempo pasaba volando y ella se sentía confundida, estaba disfrutando estar junto a Sesshomaru. Eso para ella era malo porque estaba casada.

—Espero que no se olvide de nosotros señora Taisho—La vieja Kaede se encariño con la azabache.

— ¿Qué pasó después que el hombre se cayó?—Preguntó Jaken curioso.

—Bueno, debíamos escapar de ahí. Tomé la mano de Sesshomaru y corrimos hasta la entrada del cinema. No me importó que mi helado se derritiera.

Se escuchó un bufido por parte del ambarino, comía en silencio, lento y tranquilo. No le gustaba que sus experiencias fueran escuchadas por los sirvientes, aunque Jaken y Kaede eran la excepción. Pasear por el parque, visitar la biblioteca central, comprar helados e ir al cine... y todo a pié. Los paparazzi los siguieron todo el rato. La revista llegó a su escritorio por la mañana con varias notas de felicitaciones de parte de sus colegas y demás personas de la burguesía francesa. Debía admitir que no le molestó absolutamente nada.

— ¿Ahora soy Sesshomaru? ¿Desde cuando dejé de ser el 'Señor Taisho'? Kagome.

Los colores le subiendo al rostro, estaba muy avergonzada de sí misma. Fue un grave error.

—Lo siento, señor Taisho.

Sesshomaru la observó y notó que fue algo inconsciente por parte de ella. Le gustó.

A punto de ir a la cama escuchó que tocaban su puerta, se debatia en ir a cambiarse o salir en baby doll, se colocó un abrigo encima y abrió la puerta. Era Kaede.

—Buenas noches señora Taisho, acompañeme.

Kagome respondió el saludo y la siguió, no caminó mucho para darse cuenta que estaba frente a la puerta de Sesshomaru.

—Kaede que sucede.

—Entre y lo descubrirá.

La vieja Kaede se fue dejando la puerta abierta.

—Pase usted señora Taisho.

Escuchó ser llamada desde el fondo de la habitación. Caminó con paso dudoso, la oscuridad no le permitia ver nada salvo por el resplandor de la luna que se colaba por las ventanas de seda. Sintió una presencia detrás de ella.

—Sesshomaru...

El ambarino cerró la puerta y se acercó sigilosamente hacía ella. Kagome pensó que ese día no iba a llegar pero ahí estaba, sin aviso alguno. Los dedos de su mano eran gentilmente tomados por la fría mano de Sesshomaru, era conducida gentilmente a la cama del ambarino por él. El temor estaba presente.

Sesshomaru era un hombre estratégico, preparó la habitación de Kagome de modo que ella nunca sospecharia su plan, en lugar de dejar pijamas hizo a Kaede comprar baby dolls y dispuso de todos los jabones perfumados y shampoo para que ella se acicalara en un ritual de belleza antes de dormir. Su plan cobró efecto, desde que entró sentía el aroma de su piel, el abrigo de seda era algo transparente y dejaba ver el color rosa de su atuendo. Sus cabellos dejaban una exquisita fragancia por donde pasaba.

— ¿Porque...

Sesshomaru le cayó en ese instante suavemente.

—Señora Taisho, sí usted habla rompera el encanto, le sugiero que no diga palabra alguna, cierre sus ojos y tome en cuenta que es un sueño— Kagome optó por callarse. Este era el motivo por él que estaba en París, para ser usada.

Sesshomaru retiró el abrigo, revalando lo que ansiaba ver, la redondez de sus pechos, sus muslos, eran para su deleite. Recosto a la azabache en la cama y besó el escote en su pecho, un prohibido suspiro escapó de sus labios, abrió lentamente la delicada prenda y su abdomen plano estaba a su merced, lo besó de a poco arrancado suspiros de la azabache, llegó hasta su tanga y quitó los nudos de los lados. Ella estaba lista para ser suya.

Tomó las piernas de la azabache y las abrió con gentileza, ella estaba nerviosa. Su miembro rígido se notaba a través de su pantalón pijama. Acercó sus labios al sexo de la azabache y lamio hasta quedar saciado. La chica gemia de placer con cada lenguetazo, quería correrse en ese mismo instante pero el ambarino se detuvo, la vio a la cara. Avergonzada bajó la mirada, él tomó su menton y la hizo verlo a los ojos. La besó.

Una mezcla de sentimientos se estremecia en su interior, respondió con pasión al beso del ambarino, tomo su cabeza con sus manos y se aferro a él. Sentía su miembro chocar contra su sexo y la tela del pijama impedir tal acción. El beso era muy pasional, una danza de lenguas y un deseo de unirse en ese momento. Se separaron.

Sesshomaru descendió hasta sus pechos y los lamio con la misma pasión que la besó. Ella estaba en la gloria, volvió a bajar a su sexo y ella gimio al sentir su lengua, abrió un poco más las piernas, Sesshomaru lo notó y luego vino el tan placentero orgasmo.

Kagome toco el cielo y regresó. Aún mareada por ese orgasmo vio al ambarino levantarse de la cama.

— ¿Sesshomaru? ¿A donde vas?

—Puedes irte si lo deseas Kagome.

— ¿Porque?

—No pienso tocarte más. Vete antes de que cambie de opinión.

—No quiero irme—dijo con firmeza.

—No voy a tocarte, voy al baño.

Kagome se levantó de la cama, hizo a un lado las prendas que aún tenía encima y completamente desnuda se paró frente a Sesshomaru.

—¿Qué es lo que haces Kagome?

—Quiero que regreses a la cama conmigo.

Lo abazo buscando protección y el ambarino devolvió el abrazo. ella regresó a la cama y él entró al baño, una vez que él salio entró ella, tomó una pequeña ducha y volvió a la cama. Sesshomaru estaba en un sillón junto a la cama.

—Señor Taisho

Captó toda su atención, se acercó a él y lo desvistio. Luego lo invitó a la cama.

—No acostumbro compartir mi cama, señora Taisho.

Ambos se acostaron juntos, ella lo abrazo desnuda bajo las sabanas.

—Como usted diga, mi querido señor Taisho. ahora es momento de dormir.

El aeropuerto estaba abarrotado de gente, diviso apenas a su esposa entre la multitud, no notaba ningún cambio alarmante, Kikyo exageraba, como siempre lo había hecho.

—¡Oye!—grito alzando la mano entre el gentío—¡Kagome!

La joven mujer azabache alzó la mano en respuesta y caminó abriéndose paso para llegar a él.

—Inu... yasha

Estaba estática frente a él, asombrada, absurda, molesta y tonta, siendo rechazada por Sesshomaru se lanzó a los brazos de Inuyasha, el que siempre estuvo ahí.

Lloró amarga y desconsoladamente, lloró en brazos del hombre que la traicionó pero no la abandonó. Lloró porque se enamoró de Taisho mayor y se dio cuenta que había caído en la trampa, era sin duda la mujer más estúpida, se dijo. Por regresar a los brazos del traidor y amar a su hermano quién era un embustero. Lloró porque ambos jugaron con ella y todo el mundo sabía la verdad, Hasta Sango, todos sabían todo menos ella.

—Quiero el divorcio.

A Inuyasha se le congelo la sonrisa, creyó no haber oído bien las palabras de su esposa pero ella repitió con firmeza y convicción la frase.

—Escuchaste bien, quiero el divorcio.

— ¿Porque?

Balbuceo apenas el peliplata, era posible que su hermano le dijera la verdad.

—Tu sabes porque, no regresaré a casa contigo, mi abogado te visitará mañana.

—¡Tenemos el mismo abogado! Es Miroku!

—Sango su esposa también es abogada. No quiero nada de ti, sólo quiero irme de aquí.

— ¡¿Porque?! — inquirió.

— ¡Porque estoy harta de ti, de tú familia, de mi propia familia y de nuestros supuestos amigos, Estoy harta de tu apellido maldito y de todo en este lugar. Pero sobre todo estoy harta de él, de Sesshomaru!

Su grito hizo retumbar las paredes del lugar, una que otra mirada curiosa se giró a verlos. Trato Inuyasha en vano de hacerle recapacitar, en vano de hacerle desistir. Era una decisión tomada y ella se fue junto con su decisión del País.

—Amo bonito...

Jaken vio a su amo más pensativo de lo normal, eso se debía a la discusión que se sostuvo antes de que la azabache se fuera, no sabía como ella se entero de todo, y Sesshomaru no pudo mentirle ni tuvo valor de decirle sus sentimientos, ella se fue resentida y él se quedó vacío.

—Hice lo que me pidió y seguí a la señora en el vuelo comercial, Inuyasha la estaba esperando en el aeropuerto.

—Hmm. Era de esperarse, ella le informó.

—Bueno ella no sólo habló con él, vi que también habló con otros vía telefonía y sostuvo varias discusiones.

—Qué mujer más rencorosa, aún sigue molesta.

—Señor... ella le pidió el divorcio a Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru volteó a ver a Jaken asombrado.

—Dijo que estaba harta de todo y todos, en especial de usted.

— ¿Dónde está ahora?

—Eso no lo sé. Me acaban de informar que desapareció el mismo día que me marché de Japón. Ella también se fue.

El viejo Jaken se retiró del despacho de su amo, decepcionado por no ver en él ni una pizca de preocupación. "Los jóvenes son tan tontos, creen que tienen todo el tiempo del mundo"

Un fuerte suspiro salió de la boca de Sesshomaru, maldijo la hora en que platicó con Kaede sobre su plan, en que ella le hizo los reproches y Kagome escuchó haciéndose la dormida.

"¿Donde estarás pequeña Kagome?" "Eres tan mala, quitaste el frío en mi alma para luego congelarla con el invierno de tu ausencia"

El Taisho dejó de admirar su propiedad desde la ventana. Llevaba parte de la mañana de pié en ese lugar, esperando verla aparecer. Ella no regresaría con él aunque ya no estuviera con Inuyasha. Ella sacó sus alas y volo muy lejos de ahí, lo peor es que se le olvidó llevarlo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hola, hemos llegado al final de este corto fic, nos leeremos en otro. Prometo actualizar sus peticiones muy pronto. ¡Esperen el epilogo!

_**Se despide,**_

_**Selene T. H.**_


	6. Epílogo

_**"…y luego le pedí con los ojos que me volviera a pedir sí y entonces me pidió sí yo quería sí decir sí mi flor de la montaña y primero lo rodeé con los brazos sí y le atraje encima de mí para que pudiera sentir mis pechos todos perfume sí y el corazón le corría como loco y sí yo dije sí quiero. Sí".**_

—_**Ulises, James Joyce—**_

Epilogo: Si, acepto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

América era como en tiempos pasados la tierra de las promesas, un continente en ascenso, luego de romper toda comunicación con su país de origen y atar todos los cabos suelto viajó a esa parte del mundo con la esperanza de renacer de sus cenizas como un fénix. Nueva York no era un mal lugar para vivir, con todo el dinero que Inuyasha le dio del divorcio pudo comprar un buen apartamento en la gran manzana y además su excelente hoja de vida proporcionó un buen trabajo en una empresa de publicidad. Aunque no se tomaba tantas libertades como en su trabajo anterior y salía mucho más tarde no era nada de que quejarse. Su teléfono vibro. Era Sango.

—Hola Sango —contestó al instante mientras cerraba su oficina.

—Hola Kagome, ¿Cómo está Nueva York?

—Por ahora muy nublado, espero que las gemelas esten bien. — respondió a su castaña amiga.

—Salieron con su padre, Miroku las lleva a conocer a su tío Kohaku.

— ¿Y tú te quedaste sola en casa? — Kagome salió del edificio para tomar un taxi.

—Komori está conmigo, dentro de poco cumplirá su primer año. ¿Puedes creer que ya pasó un año desde tu divorcio? ¿Algún chico por la zona?

—Por desgracia muchos, ¿Cuál es el problema de ver a una mujer soltera? —preguntó con retórica.

—Inuyasha ha preguntado mucho por ti, yo soy la que tengo que mentir y decirle que no estamos en contacto, hasta Miroku lo cree imposible.

— ¡Quiero a Inuyasha Taisho lo más lejos de mi vida!

— ¡Descubrí que Sesshomaru va hacía América!, gracias a algo que comentó Inuyasha con Miroku.

—¡¿Qué?!

Kagome dejó de respirar, tomó un taxi para llegar temprano a su edificio y de paso platicar con Sango por teléfono pero tal noticia la dejó helada al bajarse del auto.

—Ka-Kagome... ya lo superaste... ¿no?—la intermitencia en la línea asustó a la castaña.

Tomó todo su autocontrol y camino con paso firme a la entrada, saludó al portero del lugar con una falsa sonrisa y entro al elevador. Ya podía gritar.

— ¡NO ESTOY PREPARADA PARA VERLO! — gritó desde el fondo de su alma.

—¡Me dajaras sorda! y nadie ha dicho que el va explícitamente a verte, su empresa piensa expandirse. Nada del otro mundo.

—Sango no lo has entendido. Sesshomaru Taisho sigue teniendo el mismo efecto en mí que tuvo en el pasado.

—Cuidado se te aflojan las bragas amiga. —bromeo la castaña.

—No es gracioso, la prensa amarillista cree que él me tiene escondida junto con nuestro presunto hijo.

—¿ Y eso es mi culpa?

Sango sólo quería molestar un poco a su amiga, de verdad la extrañaba y deseaba de todo corazón que fuese feliz.

—Por supuesto, fui con él a comprar ropa para Komori en mí cita y creyeron que estaba embarazada.

—No debiste hacerlo... así que una cita ¿Eh?

—¡Sango!

Kagome salió del elevador y camino por un pasillo bien iluminado hasta llegar a su apartamento donde un pequeño gato la recibió. Los chillidos del gato llegaron hasta el teléfono.

—Lo siento Kags, cuida a Buyo de mi parte, Miroku regresó.

—Ok, te llamo otro día.

El pequeño gato reclamaba la atención de su dueña, Kagome pensó que el mundo era muy pequeño sí se topaba con el ambarino.

—Una completa injusticia. —murmuro cargando al gato mientras caminaba a la cocina.

Había cosas que Sesshomaru Taisho toleraba, y otras que no soportaba. Toleraba a Jaken, no soportaba sus lloriqueos.

—Amo Bonito... estamos llegando a América.

La razón de estar en América era simple. Kagome estaba ahí. Luego de varios meses en que perdió su rastro, torturó a Jaken hasta encontrar pistas de su paradero, contrato a varios investigadores privados y se volvió un poco hermitaño. Sería comido por la prensa si su 'Esposa' desaparecía. La buena fortuna hizo que encontrara a la azabache y a la vez la prensa se acordase de ellos. Fue así que cuatro meses antes de partir a América anunció la expansión de su compañía para no levantar sospechas. Kagome estaba localizada.

— ¿Podrías callarte Jaken?—dijo fastidiado—dile a Kaede que me prepare un trago y traiga unos analgésicos.

—Enseguida amo.

El hombrecito se retiro, Sesshomaru suspiro en paz por un momento, recordó como fue exactamente que perdió a la mujer que quería. Todo era culpa de Kaede.

Esa mañana al despertar recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior, se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a la hermosa mujer que dormía junto a él, tomó una bata blanca y salió al baño.

Kagome lo escuchó despertar, se asombraba por la evolución de sus sentimientos para con los Taisho, del amor al odio y del odio al amor. Al escuchar que Sesshomaru regresaba se hizo la dormida.

Sesshomaru salió con sus dientes limpios y su cara lavada, despertaria a Kagome y ambos se darían un baño para luego salir a disfrutar del día. Era una hermosa mañana. Kaede toca la puerta y entra con la bandeja de desayuno.

La mirada de reproche de la sirvienta no pasa desapercibida.

—Veo que ha cumplida su objetivo —dijo la anciana —Una mujer que duerme con alguien que le desagrada sería la primera en estar de pié, o mejor dicho no estaría aquí.

—Guarda tus comentarios para Jaken —le regañó.

—La señora Taisho se ha ganado mí aprecio —se defendió —La ha usado, ahora que hará? ¿Alguna vez pensó que haría luego de que se enamore de usted? ¿O su plan termina aquí?

—¡Ya basta Kaede! Hice lo que tenía que hacer.

—¡Sus motivos pueden destruir vidas, señor! Vidas tranquilas de mujeres que creen en él amor y el hombre que se lo ofrece.

—Entonces esto le servirá de lección para no creer en lo que los hombres dicen, no debería creer en el amor y esas tonterías.

—Se mofa de los sentimientos, Sesshomaru-sama. Eso que usted desprecia es lo que ella ama y la hace amarlo.

—¡No me interesa! —Murmuro con ira —¡Retirate!

—Como ordene amo —dijo la mujer entre dientes.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue el sollozo de Kagome y sus preguntas. Le tuvo que confesar que todo era planeado, que Kikyo estaba en medio, que InuYasha temía que supiera la verdad y que se apoyó en su debilidad para seducirla, también que dejó a propósito la carpeta con la información en su ordenador.

Kagome muda por lo acontecido se encerró en el baño y no quiso seguir hablando con él, lw grito que se alegaba de no haberlo hecho con él y se arrepentía de todo lo sucedido.

El plan recuperar a Kagome estaba decidido, contrató la misma empresa publicitaria donde ella trabajaba y no fue hasta la mañana de un lunes que volvió a verla.

La azabache entraba a su oficina con un expreso en la mano y unos legajos en la otra. Dejó los folders en una repisa y se digno en ir a su escritorio, antes de sentarse a leer los muchos acuerdos firmados previamente. Ahora sí podía disfrutar su café.

—Señorita Higurashi, el señor Sesshomaru Taisho está esperando por su cita de negocios — Dijo su secretario por el comunicador.

Kagome escupio el sorbo de café que recién tomó al escuchar ese nombre, porque le pasaban estas cosas; ayer no quiso ser parte de los chismes del "nuevo cliente, francés" y su jefe le pasó el caso. Aún no revisó el folder, corrió hasta la repisa y abrió una de las carpeta para ver la foto de Sesshomaru Taisho en ella y su solicitud de contrato. ¡Maldita sea su puntualidad! Todavía no eran las ocho y él ya estaba ahí.

—"¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!" —se dijo, esto ocurría por la llamada de Sango. Desde ese día andaba en las nubes.

—¿Señorita Higurashi? El señor Taisho espera. —volvió a informar su asistente.

—Hazlo pasar, Roger. — trató de sonar segura, pero sus nervios la delataban.

La puerta se abrió y Sesshomaru Taisho entró, ella se refugio detrás del escritorio donde creía sentirse segura. Estaba plenamente convencida de que en esos momentos él se veía más guapo que de costumbre y ella más vieja.

—Hola, señorita Higurashi. —dijo el ambarino elevando la comisura de sus labios —Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿No cree?

—Señor Taisho, encantada de verlo nuevamente —estiro su mano para estrechar la de él.

Cuando sus palmas se tocaron, sintió electricidad correr por su cuerpo, las mismas sensaciones que despertaron en ella cuando lo conoció.

—Muy bien, tome asiento —ella se volvió a sentar —Hay que determinar las pautas del contrato y...

—No vine aquí sólo con la intención de hacer un contrato de publicidad.

—¿¡Eh!? —"No viene explícitamente a verme... Sango" pensó con sarcasmo.

—Espera usted algún otro servicio de nuestra compañía —dijo con inocencia.

—Sabes de lo que hablo Kagome... —respondió cruzando su pierna y dejando descansar su quijada en la palma de su mano.

La estaba provocando.

— Le aseguro, señor Taisho que no sé de que está hablando. — dijo presionando sus palmas en el escritorio.

— ¿Le parece si hablamos de esto mañana durante el almuerzo? Por el momento estoy corto de tiempo — se levantó de su silla — si no es mucha molestia.

Kagome maldijo américa y sus almuerzos de negocios, cenas de negocios y todas las oportunidades de negocios que implican terreno neutral.

— Será un gusto almorzar juntos, le enviarnos toda la información a su casa el día de hoy y mañana podremos discutir sobre su parecer — una falsa sonrisa acudió a sus labios.

Estrecho la mano del ambarino, esté la beso con delicadeza.

— Hasta mañana, señora Taisho — saludó el ambarino.

Kagome se enojó con él, era un juego donde perdió toda oportunidad de ser feliz, que esperaba ¿Que lo amara? Ella era el objeto de venganza, por eso la necesitaba y al final no quiso ella usarlo también... El mundo conspiraba contra ella, no sabía que hizo en su vida pasada para merecer eso.

Decidió pedir parte de la tarde libre, quería pensar un poco lo que iba a hacer. ¿Que quería Sesshomaru con ella? ¿Acaso la venganza no estaba completa? ¿No era esto lo que quería?

La venda cayó de sus ojos con todo lo que sucedió con InuYasha, fue ingenua e inocente. Sesshomaru Taisho se burlo de ella jugando con sus sentimientos.

"Ridículamente tonto, estoy enamorada de Sesshomaru, pero mis sentimientos no son correspondidos, él me entregará su amor a cambio de sexo y yo le entregaré mi cuerpo a cambio de amor. Nadie se enamora en menos de quince días para querer casarse"

Caminaba por el parque, con su abrigo en un brazo y su bolso en el otro. Pensando en el pasado, pensando en el futuro, de repente se dio cuenta que pensar no se le estaba haciendo bien. Era muy pésima pensadora.

"Siempre hay personas que influyen mis decisiones, esta vez no hay nadie alrededor, y no llamaré a Sango, aunque sea mi amiga ella no siente con mis sentimientos y no piensa como yo, ella no puede decidir porque quién decide debo ser yo"

Sus pasos la llevaron hasta un puesto de helados, vio a unos niños que jugaban cerca y llamando a todos por un silbido les compró un cono de helado, el viejo vendedor de helados le agradeció el buen gesto.

—Es usted muy bondadosa señorita —le dijo una vez todos los niños se fueron con sus helados —¿Tiene hijos?

—...No... —dijo luego de un tiempo. El viejo supo que había pisado una mina.

—Tome, cortesía de la casa. Al parecer viene de lejos —el hombre le sonrió, ella tomó el helado.

—¿Eh? ¿Porque lo dice?

—Su acento es extranjero y toda usted grita 'exótico' por donde va.

La azabache sonrió sin confirmar nada y se fue despidiendose del gentil y perceptivo vendedor de helados.

"Este tipo de cosas, me gustaría hacerlas con Sesshomaru, mi vida tal y como esta me gusta, aunque parezca solitaria, es sólo que... si él estuviera conmigo no se vería tan triste."

Para llegar a su departamento debia pasar por una biblioteca pública, la que siempre visitaba cuando tenía tiempo. También debía pasar por un cinema, el que nunca visitó porque le daba pena ir sola. No es que ningún pretendiente la haya invitado, sino que rechazo a todos y la mayoría en la oficina ya se había resignado.

"Que hice en mi anterior vida para merecer esto, ¿Acaso ese es el único apellido que puedo llevar? No cambia nada que me divorcie de un hermano y me case con otro."

Cuando llegó a su departamento y abrió la puerta, nadie la fue a recibir.

"Genial, hasta Buyo puede darse vacaciones de mí. Si tuviera hambre ya estaría aquí esperándome"

Entró con pesadez, haciendo una lista mental de lo que iba a hacer. Ducharse, cenar, ver un especial de t.v y luego dormir... no sonaba muy esperanzador.

—¿Siempre vuelves con esos ánimos?

Esa voz...

Su dueño estaba sentado cómodamente en su sofá con Buyo dormido en su regazo recibiendo las caricias de su mano.

—Se-se-señor Taisho —dijo por fin

—Tan formal como siempre señorita Higurashi. —dijo en tono reprochable.

—¿Cómo pudo entrar?

—Sencillo, le dije al portero que era tu amante y que era la primera vez que venía a tu casa porque tu siempre ibas a la mía.

— ¿Y se lo ha creído ? —dijo escéptica.

—De pies a cabeza. —respondió. — También dijo que últimamente se te veía alterada.

Kagome tomó nota mental de no volver a pasarle pastelitos al señor Tyler. Era un traidor.

—¿Cómo... —quiso seguir pero se detuvo —Mejor no quiero saber cómo entraste a mí departamento.

—Es una historia bastante aburrida, la del portero es más divertida.

Kagome camino hasta la cocina y tomó un poco de agua para calmar su repentina garganta reseca. Con un valor sacado de quién-sabe-donde se enfrentó al Taisho. Giró sobre sus talones, camino a la sala y apuntando violentamente al ambarino con su dedo índice le grito.

—¡Porque estás aquí! —gritó enojada.

—He venido a buscarte, Kagome.

—¡Mentira! Sólo quieres seguir jugando conmigo, no te bastó con todo lo que pasó en París?

Sesshomaru dejó al gato en el piso y se levantó del sofá. No había sido muy honesto con ella y era hora de que contara un poco de lo que pasaba por su mente.

—Tienes razón —contestó —París fue sólo un juego de niños.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! —se convenció a sí misma.

—Cuando estuviste conmigo en París, me hiciste pensar en mi futuro, y en la vida que he desperdiciado tratando de hundir a InuYasha.

Ella caminaba de un lado a otro, tratando de no pensar en lo que decía, ¡Ella había soñado con niños! ¡Con una familia! Y él le arrebató ese sueño con la verdad.

—¡Es otra mentira! ¡Estas mintiendo Sesshomaru! Aún no culminas tu venganza, porque no me acosté contigo. —espetó molesta la joven azabache.

Sesshomaru se mantuvo impavido, aunque su interior estallaba. No tenía derecho a replicar, todo de lo que era acusado era verdad. ¿Que confianza podía pedir de alguien a quién mintió? Pero eso no iba a evitar que deseara un futuro junto a esa mujer, que se metió en su corazón y desde dentro fue derritiendo el hielo que evitaba sus emociones. Él se habia hecho insensible a la felicidad, esta rozaba por los bordes de su corazón y él no la sentía, hasta que el amor de Kagome inundó su mundo y desbordo de calor la parte fría de su corazón. Explotó.

—¡Quería una familia contigo! —le gritó sujetándose de sus hombros —¡Te quiero para mi futuro! ¡Quiero hijos contigo! ¡Quiero salir a caminar por el parque de la mano! ¡Quiero ir al cine! ¡Por un maldito helado! ¡Quiero hacer todo eso contigo!

Kagome lo observaba perpleja, no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, era inverosímil e ilógico, tuvo miedo. Mucho miedo y al verlo frente a ella de pie y decidido la hizo retroceder lentamente, sin nada que decir corrió a su habitación y se encerró. Sesshomaru la siguió y pasó horas sentado cerca de su puerta, le habló del clima en París, de Kaede, de Jaken, de los nuevos negocios que realizó exitosamente y de los posibles futuros contratos. De su madre, de su padre, le contó de su infancia y de sus sueños de niño. Cerca de las una de la mañana se marchó.

En su cama hecha un ovillo, la chica se levantó hasta que escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse. Se dirigió a la cocina y vio a Buyo comer, él no se fue sin darle de comer.

No sabía que pensar de ese hombre, no sabía que decir sobre toda esa confesión. Si se arriesgaba a aceptarlo corría el riesgo de salir dañada, ella no quería sufrir una vez más. No existe garantía de recibir la misma cantidad de amor que se da, incluso el InuYasha que tanto amó la traicionó ¿Sesshomaru al cual desconoce, no la va a traicionar? Amar era algo ilógico y absurdo, era caminar por los aires con la alegría de volar y el temor de caer. Ella no deseaba que volvieran a herir su corazón.

—No otro Taisho... —murmuró entre lágrimas. Esa noche lloró como una niña, como nunca en su vida lo había hecho. Lloró hasta quedar dormida.

Sesshomaru movía su pie con intranquilidad, eran pasadas las una y la azabache no aparecía. En parte no merecía tal humillación cuando lo único que hizo fue expresarle sus pensamientos y deseos. De verdad que no entendía a las mujeres:

No le contaba nada: MALO.

Le contaba todo: MALO.

¡¿Quién las entendía?!

—¿Ha esperado mucho, Sr. Taisho? —Y la mujer de sus insomnios aparecía por fin.

—No realmente, Kagome. —la invitó a sentarse.

Hubo un breve duelo de miradas en el que ninguno quería ceder, Sesshomaru no iba a repetir lo que ya habia confesado, era momento de que ella diera el siguiente paso. La azabache relajo su mirada hacia el platinado, eso lo tomó por sorpresa.

— Creo que aún no nos hemos tratado lo suficiente como para llamarnos por nuestros nombres, sr. Taisho — una rara mezcla entre picardia y cortesía asomaba por sus ojos azules. — Apenas nos conocimos el día anterior.

Sesshomaru sonrió, si ella deseaba jugar, él también jugaria.

— Disculpe usted, srt. Higurashi. — dijo luego de una pausa — La he confundido con alguien del pasado.

— No hay problema, por su apellido es usted japonés, lo sé porque yo también lo soy — dijo ella.

— En efecto, soy de Kantou, nacido en Tokio — el camarero les trajo el menú — ¿Es usted de Kantou?

— Sí, nacida en Tokio; es un mundo pequeño — murmuró mientras leía — ¿Ha vivido mucho tiempo en París?

— Cerca de diez años — le mostró al camarero su elección y pidió champagne para los dos — ¿ Tiene mucho de vivir en américa?

— Es mi primer año... — Kagome le sonrió — Bueno, me encargare de darle publicidad a su negocio en este país, hábleme de su compañía, sr. Taisho.

— Taisho Company tiene quince años de ser fundada, cuando mi padre me lego mi parte de la herencia familiar, visualice esta empresa. Nació en japón, creció en París, se expandió a Reino unido y ahora crecerá en américa.

— Interesante... — comentó la joven mientras sonreia al hombre platinado frente a ella — Entoces... ¿Qué propone?

— Aún es muy pronto para decidir... — la orden fue puesta en su mesa — ¿Le gustaría volver a almorzar mañana para seguir hablando del tema?

— Estaría encantada... — expresó contenta — Aunque, creo que mañana no terminaremos de acuerdo.

— En ese caso, permítame invitarle a cenar... y si en esa cena no llegamos a nada habrá muchas otras noches para que cenemos juntos.

— Es un honor para mí, Sr. Taisho.

— El honor es todo mío, futura sra. Taisho... — ella extendió su mano y él la beso, todo volvería a empezar, sin el peligro de una indecorosa propuesta entre ellos.

Sango preparaba el almuerzo para su familia, su pequeño Komori mañana cumplía dos años. Su tía Kagome prometió regresar a Japón con una sorpresa.

Sango deseaba tanto conocer al novio misterioso de su amiga, le parecía mentira que olvidara tan rápido a Sesshomaru Taisho; aunque ya pasaron dos años desde la rara propuesta que cambio la vida de su pelinegra amiga. Según InuYasha, su hermano regresó de américa luego de unos meses, sin Kagome.

El Taisho menor vigilaba a su hermano mayor, pero luego de unos meses se aburrió y lo dejó tranquilo. La castaña mujer cada vez que hablaba por teléfono con la azabache, escuchaba en su voz esa alegría tan contagiosa. Ya deseaba que fuera mañana.

— Sanguito, InuYasha confirmó su asistencia mañana — dijo Miroku entrando a la cocina —¿Crees que Kagome se sienta incómoda con su presencia? Rin y Kikyo estarán aquí.

— Ella dijo que no importaba... que InuYasha era historia antigua — le contestó a su esposo.

— Haru y Natsu quieren volver a ver a su tía Kagome, y esperan jugar con Rin — Miroku suspiró — sólo espero que mañana no ocurra nada malo.

— Cree cuando te digo que todo va a estar bien — le consoló su esposa — ella no te guarda resentimientos por encubrir a InuYasha.

— Pero sin duda me sentiré mal por ella.

— No lo hagas, Miroku — advirtió Sango — eso ya es pasado.

La fiesta de cumpleaños del pequeño Komori, dio lugar en la residencia principal de los Taisho, la cual perteneció a Touga Taisho y ahora pertenecía a Sesshomaru, pero como este no usaba nada de lo que le fue heredado porque no heredó lo que queria, excepto el dinero pero igual lo devolvió cuando su empresa creció. InuYasha creyó de buena idea usar la casa principal como dicho propósito.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños Komori — gritaron los invitados reunidos en el jardín principal de la mansión. Una buena parte eran niños.

— Oye Miroku, Kagome aún no ha llegado? — susurró un inquieto InuYasha.

— No, le dijo a Sango que estaría pronto por acá; además tú deberías de dejar de preocuparte por ella — le reclamó el pelinegro.

— Han pasado dos años desde que no la veo, esperas que esté tranquilo... — dijo ofendido.

— ¡Kagome! — gritó la castaña atrayendo la atención de los dos hombres.

Kagome Higurashi en un hermoso vestido blanco veraniego de Vera Wang, caminó de la mano de un pequeño pelirrojo de ojos esmeralda. Un gran sombrero blanco cubría su cabello y combinaba con su corto vestido ajustado a su cuerpo. La azabache se quitó el sombrero al ver a su amiga y corrió a abrazarla en un pequeño reencuentro.

— ¡Sango!

Ambas mujeres se abrazaron, la azabache de treinta años se veía muy hermosa y su amiga noto ese nuevo aire distinguido y amable que emanaba de ella.

— Kagome-chan se ve muy bien, parece una duquesa inglesa... — comentó la burlona Sango.

— Oh, no juegues conmigo Sango — el pequeño pelirrojo haló del vestido a la azabache y estiró sus bracitos esperando ser caragado.

— Mami...

— ¿Quién es este niño, Kagome? — preguntó con curiosidad.

— Este es Shipoo, mi hijo — dijo la orgullosa madre cargando a su bebé. A InuYasha se le desencajo la mandibula. Miroku al igual que Sango la veían contenta.

— ¿Tu hijo? ¿Que edad tiene el pequeño Higurashi? — dijo entre risas la castaña.

— Shipoo tiene cuatro años — el público en general se congeló al escuchar esa voz.

— ¡Papi! — Shipoo estiró sus bracitos hacia su padre y este lo tomó de los brazos de Kagome. Los tres juntos lucian impecables.

— Sesshomaru Taisho... — murmuró Sango incrédula. — Esta era tú sorpresa y tu misterioso novio...

Era una afirmación más que una pregunta. Kagome sonreia con alegría.

— Sesshomaru es mi esposo, tenemos seis meses de casados — Le dijo a su amiga. Miroku e InuYasha quienes estaban cerca también escucharon.

— ¡¿Porque no me invitaste a tu boda?! — reclamó — Kagome Higurashi eres una mala amiga, te casaste y no me lo dijiste.

— Lo siento Sango, de alguna manera te lo compensaré.

Sesshomaru caminó con Shipoo en brazos hasta la mesa de bocadillos. La fuerte de chocolate se veía deliciosa. Miroku vio la oportunidad de acercarse.

— Sesshomaru, si usted quiere Shipoo puede ir al área de juego con los otros niños — el ambarino le dedico una mirada. Una de las gemelas se acercó a su padre.

— Papá, Natsu-chan no quiere jugar conmigo porque está jugando con Rin-chan. — se quejó.

— Entonces juega con Shipoo-kun — la niña vio al pelirrojo y sonrió.

— ¿Quieres ir? — preguntó el ambarino a su hijo.

— Sí, quiero jugar — Sesshomaru lo dejó en el suelo y él tomando la mano de Haru corrió al area de juego.

InuYasha se acercó a su hermano molesto.

— ¿Que haces aquí, recuerdo que renunciaste a todo lo que tenías en japón? — atacó.

— Vine por lo que es mío — le espetó — Mí familia necesita un ambiente tranquilo para convivir y mi esposa necesita un hogar cerca de sus amigos y familia.

A InuYasha no le agradó esa respuesta. Sobre todo porque Kagome estaba incluida en esa fórmula. Miroku se mantuvo al margen.

— ¿Familia? Hablas de ese niño que de lejos se mira que no es tuyo ni de Kagome. No me hagas reír.

— Shipoo es mí hijo, también de Kagome — el mayor sonrió — Cuando digo familia me refiero a Shipoo, Kagome y el niño que nacerá en unos meses.

InuYasha la vio incrédulo, de soslayo observó a Kagome platicar con Sango animadamente y de vez en cuando posar su mano izquierda en su vientre. En su mano notó el hermoso anillo dorado con perdería que demostraba su estado civil. Su vista viajó hasta la mano izquierda de Sesshomaru, donde para su dolor notó su alianza dorada. La realidad lo golpeó.

— Eres un maldito... — murmuró.

— Todo lo que padre me dejó, he venido a reclamarlo, incluso el dinero — InuYasha usó el dinero de su hermano para salir de deudas, vendió una de las villas y tenía hipotecada la mansión. Su hermano lo estaba hundiendo más profundo.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Estoy al tanto de todos tus negocios y lo que has hecho con mi parte, trabajaras para mí hasta que pagues tu deuda y veras como soy feliz junto a Kagome.

— Eres un bastardo despreciable, ¡No haré eso! — le gritó, unas cuantas miradas giraron en su dirección.

— Tengo una copia del testamento, ¿Que crees que ocurrirá si acudo a un juez, InuYasha? — Miroku no podía creer el giro del destino.

— Maldito seas, Sesshomaru — escupió un resignado InuYasha.

— Es gracias a tí que soy feliz InuYasha — Sesshomaru dos copas de champagne — Gracias por aceptar mi propuesta, aunque fuera indecente.

Sesshomaru le llevó una copa a Kagome, ella platicaba con Sango sobre sus nuevos planes de vida, sus dos meses de embarazo y su familia. Sesshomaru por fin conoció al famoso Komori, gracias a él la prensa amarillista creo una ficticia familia feliz que poco a poco se hacía realidad.

Una semana después del cumpleaños, Kikyo leía en una revista de chisme: "El otro rostro de Sesshomaru Taisho" donde el platinado junto a su esposa contaba sobre la experiencia de ser padre y adoptar hijos. Kikyo no podía creer lo que leía, ella nunca vio a Sesshomaru tan cómodo y contento en una foto, y la armoniosa imagen que formaba la nueva familia Taisho hacia imposible pensar que existieron tantos problemas y dificultades para que dos personas diferentes, se casaran con las personas incorrectas, para que al final el mundo entre ellos se hiciera más pequeño y así conocer finalmente a la persona correcta bajo las circunstancias más inverosimiles.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

Hola a todos y gracias por leer esta historia. este final lo escribí varias veces, y fueron muchos finales los que pensé en un principio, pero a medida que la historia iba caminando, llego a este final que sin duda su escritora no sabía que existía unas horas atrás.

Les agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón y les invito a leer mis otras historias, soy fan de las parejas imposibles, esta es la que más me gusta de todas. Ellos son perfectos el uno para el otro desde mi punto de vista. 3 3 3 Siento haber tardado tanto…

_**Se despide, **_

_**Selene Taisho Higurashi.**_


End file.
